La sangre de los malditos
by July-duendecillo
Summary: El legado de sangre es más fuerte que cualquier maldición. Y la sangre de los Uchiha permanecerá a través del tiempo. Un secreto, una maldición, un condenado y un mundo cayéndose a pedazos. Es la sangre de los malditos.


_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esta fic sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**LA SANGRE DE LOS MALDITOS**

**.**

**Prefacio**

**.**

Makoto estaba de pésimo humor, más del habitual, y todo debido a ese maldito. Él no era ningún niñito indefenso ¡Joder, las personas temblaban al oír su nombre! No se había ganado el apodo de _Dragón negro_ solo por cursilerías. De acuerdo, su fama no se comparaba con la de su hermano mayor: Tenshi el _Demonio, _el Shinigami de ojos rojos, el gran Rey, el Tirano. No, no podía compararse pero eso no lo convertía en un bebe indefenso. Respiró hondo. Debía tranquilizarse, después de todo casi llegaban.

-Falta poco-anunció uno de sus "guardaespaldas". Era uno de los hombres de mayor confianza de su hermano, por lo tanto, el líder del escuadrón.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla. _¡No necesitas decir lo obvio, grandísimo zoquete!_ Pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Observó el cielo encapotado sobre sus cabezas, pronto caería la noche y para entonces tenía que estar en el templo de _Sekirei._

De manera brusca el panorama cambió. El bosque de gigantescos árboles quedó atrás, dando paso a una desoladora visión. La suave brisa veraniega levantó polvo del árido suelo, las casas deshechas y viejas de madera salpicaban el área. Campesinos vestidos con andrajos circulaban lentamente por las calles de tierra.

-Y pensar que una vez esto fue la gran aldea de Konoha-se burló Makoto mientras descendía por la colina de tierra hacía el pueblo.

-Deberías mostrar un poco de respeto-sugirió tímidamente uno de los hombres.

-¿Hacia este montón de escombros?-se mofó sin verlo-Deberías callarte en vez de decir estupideces, tal vez así disimularías tu idiotez nata.

Aterrizaron en la falda de la elevación y avanzaron hacia el poblado. Los campesinos que rondaban cerca inmediatamente huyeron a sus casas, observando con el terror marcando sus facciones como los cinco forasteros cruzaban tranquilamente la vía. Makoto sentía una mezcla de asco, diversión, furia y orgullo. Los habitantes le parecían repugnantes. A él, lo más parecido a un príncipe que existía en ese momento, la sola idea de acercarse a esas personas le revolvía el estómago. Si fuera su decisión jamás pisaría voluntariamente un lugar así.

Anduvieron por un camino de aspecto similar por al menos tres kilómetros más hasta que una franja de vegetación cerró el terreno de aquella población. Para ese momento el manto nocturno ya había caído. Siguieron el camino marcado hasta que Makoto guió a la procesión entre el bosque hasta llegar a un claro que era coronado por un pequeño templo de techos y muros rojos como el fuego.

-Esperen aquí-ordenó rudamente girándose hacia sus guardias.

-Vamos a entrar contigo-replicó el líder con firmeza.

-No-aseguró, su voz era grave y autoritaria, destilaba tanto amenaza como ira-Su trabajo es ser mis guardias, no mis niñeras. Se quedaran aquí y al primero que entre lo calcinare vivo.

Sin esperar respuesta se giró hacía el santuario con paso tranquilo. No era especialmente grande, sus pisos eran de madera que ya estaban opacos por el uso. Columnas ascendían hasta el entramado, sosteniendo la estructura y formando un pasillo que culminaba en una estatua de bronce. Esta representaba a una mujer, sus frías facciones mostraba una belleza inhumana e hipnótica.

Makoto se arrodilló ante la estatua, mostrando infinito respeto y bajando la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Sintió como si toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, tano física como espiritual, fuera arrancada por una mano ardiente y fuera sustituida por lenguas de fuego que encerraban su alma. Dolía. Se apoyó en el suelo con las manos, evitando caer de frente. Siseó de dolor. Todo a su alrededor se volvía un lago de fuego, era como estar en el inferno mismo. Se derrumbó sobre la madera fría, respirando bocanadas como un pez fuera del agua.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él pero no tenía fuerzas para volverse. Pensó que sería uno de sus guardias. El desconocido lo hizo recostarse bocarriba y se inclinó sobre él. En ese momento todo el dolor desapareció, todo se esfumó. Era imposible. Debía ser un sueño, eso explicaría el porque estaba ahí, frente a él, luciendo apenas unos años mayor que él.

-Hola hijo-susurró Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola planeta fanfiction!_

_Vengo esta vez con un fic que tengo pensado desde hace varios meses y que decidí darle una oportunidad._

_Debo advertirles algo. Este fic se desarrollara en el futuro, sin embargo este futuro será producto de sucesos que no pasan en la trama del anime, sino que son hechas por mi imaginación._

_Eso es todo por ahora. _

_¡Nos leemos! _


End file.
